


Forgiveness

by oceanatydes



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, dramatical murder (game)
Genre: M/M, aoba won't leave koujaku to die, beast!jaku, burning building, koujaku basically doesn't have control over himself and won't respond properly to aoba, or some variation of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is burning down and Koujaku has already sentenced himself to death.</p><p>Bound by chains, Koujaku is left at the mercy of fate. </p><p>Aoba won't leave him.</p><p>He won't.</p><p>He can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

He clings onto you, shuddering with weak, broken cries, his nails digging into your chest as he clings onto you.

 

You're burning.

 

Burning, burning, burning down.

 

He won't leave you.

 

He refuses.

 

He won't say goodbye.

 

He presses his lips against yours, his salty tears mixing with the crimson dripping down your face.

 

It stings; it stings even more knowing he won't go.

 

He pulls back, weeping, his hands wrapped around your back, pressing his body into yours.

 

He is weeping, weeping for the death of a loved one.

 

He is weeping for you.

 

You are motionless as the flames draw closer, and he lets out choked sobs.

 

He pushes back your hair in a desperate attempt to reach you.

 

His eyes burn with desperation and grief.

 

"Koujaku. _Koujaku_. Look at me. Please." He pleads, wiping the stray tears that unintentionally flow down your cheeks.

 

Your arms, bound behind you, twitch as he reaches behind you.

 

"Please." He whispers, trying to hold your hand.

 

He pushes his fingers against yours and intertwines them, crumpling inwards as you don't respond.

 

No, your eyes are fixated on the shadows dancing across the wall, the red painting the room.

 

Aoba glances up, and reaches up and cups your face.

 

"Koujaku. Focus on me." Aoba says, and his voice cracks as the fire kisses his back.

 

He reaches with his free hand and gently pushes your head into the crook of his neck.

 

His scent is almost hypnotic, of fabric softener and tears.

 

You can't see anymore, and you have a feeling Aoba's eyes are closed.

 

The gentle rise and fall of his chest calms you as the heat becomes near unbearable. 

 

"I love you." 

 

You loved him, but it was too late.

 

You had condemned yourself to hell, but had dragged him along with you. 

 

You could never forgive yourself.

 

You hoped that the flames would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my first post on here! This was based off of "So Far Away" by Mary Lambert. Please let me know what you guys think!! If there's any way I can make it more in character, let me know! uvu Thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day!! :D


End file.
